


wet your lips and let's fall in love

by anothersadsong



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, All the AU's, College AU, F/M, Modern AU, and paying attention to other things entirely, because who doesn't love a good college AU?, but if your ta was cassian, i'm sure you'd be more inclined to study him as well, ifyaknowwhatimean, instead of the lesson at hand, we've got ta cassian and student jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong
Summary: Jyn gets distracted by her own thoughts in the middle of a lesson. Cassian catches her at it. Maybe there's a little bit of eye-fucking.(from the prompt 'Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone’s lips.')





	wet your lips and let's fall in love

Jyn should be paying attention. She knew that she should - this was the last lecture that they’d have before the midterm, and it was extremely important for her to pay fucking attention to the material so that she could make an attempt to pass, but she could never tear her eyes away from the TA sitting at the front of the class, always watching the mass of them through often inscrutable eyes.

Cassian.

Inevitably, her eyes were always drawn to Cassian. She barely resisted the urge to snicker when he was tasked with grading, and she could practically hear the curses he uttered as he read something so unbelievably off-base that it was a miracle that his red pen did not rip through the paper entirely as he mercilessly tore apart whoever dared put such drivel in front of him, his lips pressed together in a thin, hard line.

Jyn’s knowledge of the Spanish language was middling at best, but she always recognized the way his lips curled around phrases like ‘chinga tu madre’, ‘pendejo’, or his personal favorite, ‘no mames’. Plenty of times, she’d had to look away before she laughed out loud, disturbing the class from whatever they were doing. And sometimes, Cassian caught her staring, and she had to look away before his lips curled into a smirk, and she found herself blushing madly, desperate not to call attention to that fact.

His pen was never so rough with her papers. Part of that was most definitely due to the many hours they spent outside of class time studying together.

His lips did not curl around such harsh words when they were blessedly alone together, either. She found herself fascinated by the way they whispered much softer things against her ear as he mapped out every inch of her body underneath gentle, questing fingertips - ‘amada’, he called her, ‘bella’, pleaded with her in soft tones to gift him with as many kisses as she could stand, ‘dar mi un beso’ a command she would always acquiesce to. ‘Mi haces feliz’, he murmured once, and Jyn’s breath caught in her throat when she realized that she felt the exact same way. Hiding away from the world at large wasn’t exactly the most ideal way to have a relationship, but once the semester was over and they were no longer in each other’s academic orbit, that would change.

And Jyn Erso was not exactly a paragon of patience, but she could find it within herself to wait for that.

(She could wait for the moment that ‘te amo’ tumbled from his lips … and if she couldn’t, then she’d be sure to say it first. But she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she could and would and quite possibly already did.)

‘Pienso en ti siempre’, he’d whispered against her mouth once, and she couldn’t help her amused huff of breath in return once he’d explained what he meant. He was a distraction for her, too, always, every day, no matter what she was doing, whether she was in class, or at work, or spending time with other friends who had noticed that she’d effectively disappeared from her usual social activities and did not believe that ‘studying’ was the reason she was staying away, adamant upon dragging her away from what little time she and Cassian had to spend together, tucked safely away within the confines of his private room, and sometimes her dorm room when her roommate disappeared for days on end to spend all of her time with her boyfriend across campus.

It was easy to get lost in thoughts of Cassian, the kisses that they shared - hesitant, at first, sweet and gentle and more than enough to take her breath away. It was easy to get lost in thoughts of rougher kisses, too, full of barely restrained passion after the difficulty of always being so close, but never quite close enough, giving into the need for each other that constantly simmered just below the surface of their skin.

And it was easy to get lost in those thoughts at the most inopportune times, too, sighing softly at the remembrance of those lips as they trailed kisses from her lips along her jawline, and to her throat, which always made her shiver. She nearly whimpered every time she relived the way he pressed languid, deliberate kisses along the length of her collarbone, and the way he smirked at her before he pressed a long line of kisses down, down, down until he was settling between her thighs and looking up at her from underneath coquettishly lowered eyelashes - God, how she was envious of his eyelashes! - before trailing delicate kisses along the length of one soft inner thigh, teasing fingertips blazing a trail down the other.

Oh, the things he could do with his mouth! That talented, bordering on the verge of obscene, deliciously filthy mouth that could reduce her into a quivering puddle of Jyn with just a few choice words, whether their lips were brushing as they shared words of affection, or he was murmuring all the naughty things he’d still like to do to her against her ear while she weakly protested about needing to study just one more chapter, or he was whispering ‘please, Jyn’ when she took the initiative to tease him into incoherence.

Cassian (and by extension, his mouth) never, ever failed to satisfy. And Jyn could never, ever keep her mind off of him for very long. She hadn’t meant to stare, lost in her thoughts, but when she came around and realized that she’d missed a good chunk of the lecture, she couldn’t help feeling at least a little amused. To say that she had it bad was an absolute understatement.

She’d never felt for anyone else what she felt for Cassian. And, she hoped, he felt the exact same way about her. It certainly seemed like he might, when she met his eyes and realized that he’d been watching her as intently as she had been him. Her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink, and she unconsciously worried her bottom lip between her teeth, and he -

Well. For as much as he tried to appear unaffected by everything going on around him, Jyn’s keen gaze did not miss the moment that his breath hitched in his throat, nor the way he subtly shifted positions in his chair just so.

Maybe he was thinking of her in the same ways she was thinking of him.

And maybe they were both looking forward to the promise of later.

She nodded almost imperceptibly, her full lips turning up into the hint of a smile, and his eyes lit up in return.

Yes, later, all those wants would come to fruition. Later, their mouths would crash together in their desperation to be together, their hands would impatiently pull and tug clothing out of the way and off, and they could show each other just how much they’d missed each other in the hours that they’d had to be apart. Later, they could indulge in those words of affection that were so close to crossing the line into words of love.

Later.

She could wait until later.


End file.
